1. Field
The following description relates to an elastic non-metal clip and an assembled fence including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current technology of the assembled fence, the transverse bars and vertical bars are fixed and connected through elastic metal clips. According to a Chinese patent publication No. CN2613556Y, published on Apr. 28, 2004, by the inventor of the present application and titled Steel Bar Fence with Spring-type Clips, a steel bar fence with spring-type clips is disclosed, where a metal clip is first installed inside a vertical bar with the convex parts on two sides of the clip extending through holes on two sides of the vertical bar. The vertical bar and the transverse bar are then assembled at the installation site. After arriving at the installation site, the vertical bar installed with the spring-type clip is inserted into a mating hole on the transverse bar; the convex parts on two sides of the spring-type clip automatically pop up inside the mating hole of the transverse bar, and are locked by propped against the inner upper surface and the inner lower surface of the transverse steel bar.
According to the above described assembled fence, the metal clip shall be installed inside the vertical bar in advance, and the vertical bar and the transverse bar shall be assembled at the installation site. However, the spring-type clip mounted inside the vertical bar and the vertical bar with the spring-type clip mounted inside may be easily damaged, and may scratch other parts such as the vertical bar easily in the transportation process; in addition, a rubber ring shall be arranged around the mating hole of the transverse bar for the vertical bar for waterproof sealing and for protecting the surface coating from being damaged due to collision between the transverse bars and the vertical bars; moreover, the metal clip itself is high in cost.